The love life of a crazy vampire
by Gottalluvchocolate
Summary: Jordan is one hell of a crazy vampire along with her best friend Lucy. They are vampire hunters, literally they are vampires that hunt creatures that have gone rouge. So when Jordan is challenged by not being the number 1 vampire hunter by Jace she makes it her mission to prove him wrong. And along the way he manages to capture her heart, but not for long.
1. Where it lead to

The love life of a crazy Vampire's

Funny how I was slowly dying in the arms of my enemy, well lover too. There I was taking in my lasts sights with my still alive eyes as I lay on Jace's lap. My side was killing me just a couple of minutes before but now the pain had numbed down and I didn't feel a thing anymore. When I slowly moved my head to look down at my sides I saw dark red blood staining my grey shirt and onto the beautiful green grass. But that wasn't my only injury I had an arrow coming out of my right shoulder it also wasn't just some regular arrow either, it was dipped in some special acid that hurts and seven in some cases kills my kind. Ah I know you are wondering what I'm talking about when I mean my kind. Well when I say I that I'm talking about my race vampires.


	2. Where it began

Funny how I was slowly dying in the arms of my enemy, well lover too. There I was taking in my lasts sights with my still alive eyes as I lay on Jace's lap. My side was killing me just a couple of minutes before but now the pain had numbed down and I didn't feel a thing anymore. When I slowly moved my head to look down at my sides I saw dark red blood staining my grey shirt and onto the beautiful green grass. But that wasn't my only injury I had an arrow coming out of my right shoulder it also wasn't just some regular arrow either, it was dipped in some special acid that hurts and seven in some cases kills my kind. Ah I know you are wondering what I'm talking about when I mean my kind. Well when I say I that I'm talking about my race to some of you, but yes my race does exist and has for a long time. No we don't live in the same world with the humans all super natural's live in another word, dimension whatever you want to call it.

But anyway here I am about to die in the hands of my enemy and it was because of a stupid choice that I don't regret doing.

_**A couple of months earlier**_

"Squad 1 please follow as I escort you to the head master's office as she wishes to speak to you" a blonde vampire spoke to us as she eyed one of my older brothers who didn't mind the attention as he was smirking cockily. I couldn't help but wonder if they were reading each others minds, after all that is one of the many gifts that comes when being born a vampire. Yes you heard right. Now let me explain before you get more confused. A born vampire is more beautiful, graceful has more abilities than a turned vampire and its simple as to why. You see when a vampire is turned since they were already human they didn't fully transform like a born vampire. They got almost all of our qualities but not all. My ancestors have never mixed with humans, and no it's not because we hate them and we think that they are weak. It's more that they are way more different than us that we can't really mix in well with them. So falling in love creating children is out of the picture.

'Ugh I really do hate it when they address as Squad 1 I mean we did give them our group name' Nate my best friend complains in mind "huh imagine how Jayden feels about her group being called like that" I reply as I refer to my sister who is walking gracefully behind the blonde and slowly burning a hole through the back of her head. All of a sudden the blonde stops in front a white wall, to a human we would look crazy chanting a little spell. But then again we are not human so it's okay. When the white wall slowly faded into a red wall and the outline of the old brown door came alive is when Jayden opened her mouth and snapped at the blonde, "it's okay I'll take it from here I know were the headmasters office is located at". "And next time remember that our group name is the Red Assassin's okay". Hey don't judge us that group name is better than what our old group last name was._ Batman Minions._ As you can see we are not good with group names.

The blonde made a disapproving face but she didn't argue instead she walked past Jayden and towards my brother Lucas she winked at him before walking away and dramatically swaying non-existent hips. Before I could a rude comment five figures came out the wooden door and boy was I in for a tall muscular figures belonged to a group that is called the Dragons, but from what I've heard of there is 6 so one is missing hmm I wonder which one. One of the guys comes out glaring at all of us with his red eyes meaning that he is pissed. When he walked right in front of me I could feel what he was feeling, meaning another vampire had that power and was near. Weird right?

Well remember when I said born vampires have special abilities well my special ability power whatever you want to call it is the power to gain control of another vampires power. They still keep it but its also mine now, so yeah it was hard having to meet new vampires and finding some with new powers that I didn't posses, but now its come natural in how to control my power. So yeah this vampire is pretty pissed. He had short brown hair with tan skin, was tall 6'0 probably he looked very well built maybe a little exaggerated, or it might just be because he is pissed. He barred his fangs at us and hissed. _Oh hell no_ I think as I quickly grab him by his neck and fling him across the hall where he goes crashing into the floor. I get into a fighting stance and pull out one of my knifes that I use when killing rouges.

_Stop _I hear in my headand recognizing the authority in the voice I stop and put my knife away still keeping an eye on the guy who was now right in front of me seething with anger and embarrassment. No longer are his eyes red but black. When I look up I find the head master giving us disappointing looks. "Jordan care to explain why you attacked this young gentleman" she asked as she referred to the guy in front of me. "He disrespected us madam" I reply as I tice a very sexy guy behind the head master looking very amused at the scene in front of him. "Well since we are already here why don't I just tell you why you are here" she explained and then continued, "you are here because this year we cant seem to choose which group will take leaders title and the best hunting group".

"What do you mean you cant decide" Jayden asks for the first time looking confused. " Both Red Assassin's and Dragons have shown great outstanding performances, that we cant seem to choose who to give the title too, which is why we've decided to have you guys compete with each other by sending you on a mission and seeing who completes it with outstanding performance" the master says excitedly. _And a mission that they wont finish_ sexy guy says as he smirks. _Oh its on_ I reply in his mind catching him off guard.


	3. Challenge accepted

_**Jace's Pov**_

We were called into the head masters office earlier in the day which was pretty unusual for us. "Dude I'm telling you guys we are probably going to get promoted or even better take the 1 hunter group title" Aaron rambled on. While the rest of us just listened quietly as we waited patiently for the head masters to join us in her office. Just as I was getting impatient she showed up. Nobody would have ever guessed that she is one of the oldest vampires still living. I mean the woman doesn't look young like a 20-year-old, but more like in her early forties. She has black hair pulled into a tight ponytail, no makeup on, she has a tan so no she's not pale she's dressed in a black pencil skirt and white blouse tucked in neatly topped with black low heels. She was pretty even for her age, from what I've heard from is that she's only had one soul mate or lover whatever you want to call it who died in a fight to win her heart. Rumors continue that she killed the man who challenged him and has not looked for another ever since then.

"You have been called here because you have shown great performance's" she started, causing Aaron to talk in our minds saying ' Wait for it'. "But there has been an obstacle and I'm afraid I can't give you any type of title or anything" she finished looking very calm. "What do you mean you can't give us any title or anything after all of our hard work we put into this, our hard work should pay off" Aaron screamed towards the end, he's eyes were red and he was clearly pissed. I mean I could understand where he's coming from his worked hard like all of us to earn this title only to have a problem about why we cant have it, not only that but he's also trying to prove his parents wrong about their view as a vampire hunter and the lifestyle. Before any of us can react he storms out using vampire speed which is what I figured he had thought it in his mind.

The rest quickly followed probably to calm him down or stop him from doing something stupid which he had a habit of doing when he was pissed. "I'm sorry about his behavior he had no right to behave like that" I said apologizing on behalf of Aaron's part, she waved it off smiling, "oh you can't blame him after all the hard work you guys have put I would to be mad". We both then headed towards the others using our vampire speed, a couple of minutes had passed by and as I was reading's Aaron's mind who didn't have it blocked at the moment because he was so angry. _It's because of that group they took our title they are the reason we aren't taking any type of tittle_ he was angrily saying in his mind. Making me wonder who he was talking about he wouldn't show a image about the group he was talking about. By the time we got outside I saw another group in hallway along with my group, it was than that I realized Aaron and a girl were fighting, and sadly Aaron was loosing. She easily flung him across the hallway looking very determined. And let me tell you that she was fine, beautiful actually. Weird I've never felt noticed this things before.

"Stop" the headmaster spoke causing the chick to stop and turn around. And damn I was so wrong this girl was sexy as hell. With her black hair cascading down her shoulders and those big purple eyes that shined with respect. She quickly put her knife away and addressed the headmaster. I wasn't paying attention anymore to the chick when the headmaster started talking about us being in a completion of earning the title by completing the same mission first and with skill. I was already dissing the group in mind when I was shocked to hear another voice inside too saying _Oh its on. _When I looked up I was met with the samepurple eyes that were watching me carefully. Oh so this is the girl that challenged me I sent her smirk before winking at her and whispering in her mind. _Would you like to make a bet that you will loose_ she surprised me by sending me a flirtatious smile and a wink. She didn't respond instead she walked away but not before looking back and saying "I believe we have ourselves a bet" and then vanishing off.


End file.
